


A Day Off

by lilywafiq



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: What’s the Fire Chief’s best way to start a day off? Waking up next to Vic, of course.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I just really enjoy writing morning sex okay?
> 
> Also Ripley and Vic have my soul now, I love them. 
> 
> This story vaguely takes place a few months into them seeing each other, I guess ignore the last few minutes of the fall finale.

As a seasoned fire fighter, Ripley was used to sleeping when he could, and always being ready to be up and out the door at a minute’s notice. So when he got a rare day off, he liked to wake up slowly, to enjoy some extra time in bed. And today, well, he was going to enjoy as much time in bed as possible. He stretched out as best he could without disturbing his bedmate, before rolling onto his side to press his front to her back. 

Even rarer than the Fire Chief having a whole day to himself was Vic also having a day off at the same time. She’d arrived at his place late the night before after a long day, covered in ash, her uniform dishevelled and in desperate need of a wash. He could tell by the look on her face that it hadn’t been a good day, so he let her in, ran her a bath, and let her talk it out. They’d come a long way since their first few brash meetings, an underlying connection that kept them coming back to each other. Ripley had helped Vic dry off, and had led her to bed, telling her to get some sleep. She’d been dead to the world as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

It was a recent development in their relationship that they had started sleeping together without having sex, and Ripley could feel the shift in their dynamic. It was a good shift, but also a worry. He was the Chief, after all, he had no idea how this thing with Victoria would play out. 

Vic shifted slightly, pressing back against Ripley’s chest, and pushing her hips backwards against his, interrupting his thoughts. Ripley sucked in a breath, his body immediately responding. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into Vic’s neck, breathing her in. She still smelled a little of ash and smoke, but then that was normal for a fire fighter. He snaked an arm across her waist, hand coming to rest on her stomach, and he smiled when one of her hands joined his. 

“G’morning,” Vic mumbled. 

“Morning,” Ripley replied, pressing a kiss against her neck. Vic arched her neck slightly, allowing him more access, which he gladly took, laying kisses down her neck and shoulder. He felt her sigh and sag against him, and he took the opportunity to shift so that she was lying beneath him and he could lean down and kiss her properly. 

One thing Ripley had learned about Vic was that while she liked to take control in bed, she also liked to relinquish that control early in the morning. 

Ripley could feel Vic shift and spread her thighs to accomodate him, he could feel her warmth through his boxers and her panties, and her groaned against her lips. He couldn’t help but thrust against her and was rewarded with a moan that went straight to his cock. He pulled back and looked into Vic’s eyes. They were dark and intense, a look that Ripley had come to know intimately in the last few months. This meant she didn’t want slow and teasing, she wanted him fast, hard, and right now. 

Ripley quickly shoved his boxers down while Vic took care of her shirt and panties, and then he was running his fingers through her folds, and against her clit. Vic’s hips jumped off the bed and the first touch of Ripley’s fingers, and she arched her neck, giving him the opportunity to lay open mouth kisses against her skin. He could feel her pulse beneath his lips, her heart beating fast and hard. She was wet beneath his fingers and he was overcome with the need to taste her. He threw back the blankets and made his way down her body, kissing and nipping at her breasts, stomach and thighs. 

Vic almost whined when his tongue made contact with her clit, and Ripley had to hold her hips down to keep going. He’d done this before, he knew what Vic liked, what made her keen and quiver, and what would make her come, clenching around his head. He was almost methodical when it came to making Vic come, he took pride in being the one to bring her pleasure. As he continued to lick and suck at her, he slipped a finger, and then two inside her, pumping slowly. He could feel he start to lose control, could hear her pleading, one of her hands found his hair, and he revelled in the sharp pain as she closed her fist and pressed his face deeper into her. Ripley moaned against her, and then she was gone. He slid back up her body as she came down from the high, cradling her head in his hands so he could kiss her deeply again.

Opening her eyes slowly, Vic smiled. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Ripley replied, smiling back. 

“You’re good at that,” Vic said, “but there’s something you’re even better at.”

Ripley chuckled, and reached out to snag a condom from the bedside table. He wasted no time in slipping it on, and then he was sliding into Vic. They both moaned at the feeling. He ran a hand down her leg, catching her knee and hitching it up over his waist so he could slide in deeper. He paused for a moment to catch his breath before Vic’s squirming forced him to move. 

She looked at him through hooded eyes. “Get moving, Chief,” she murmured, pressing her hips upwards. Ripley wasted no time in pulling out and then thrusting back in, his pace building quickly. He knew Vic would need a little more to come again, and reached down between them to run her clit. She slammed her head back into the pillow before arching back up to sloppily kiss him. Ripley groaned as Vic wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping him close, and he slowed his pace slightly, concentrating on thrusting as deep as he could while keeping up the pressure on her clit. It wasn’t long before she was clenching around him and whimpering against his mouth, and Ripley thrust twice more before he was coming too, collapsing against her with a groan. 

It took Ripley a few minutes to come back to himself and roll off Vic, before quickly disposing of the condom and lying back beside her to catch his breath. 

“Yeah, very good at that,” Vic said, reaching out and taking Ripley’s hand. Ripley brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently. “So... a day off. Got any plans?” she asked. 

“I thought I might spend some time here, in bed, with you,” Ripley replied, glancing over at Vic. “Unless you’ve got other plans?”

“Nope. No plans. Bed sounds good.”

Ripley smiled and shuffled closer to kiss Vic softly. “Great.”

“Great.”

Ripley didn’t often get days off, but this one he was holding onto with both hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
